Carry on my Wayward Daughter
by Poison Effect
Summary: "What am i suppose to do." the broken man before me whispered helplessly "What you always do Matthew." I said reasuringly "What you always do."


**Hi um this new for me, I usually just think up plots but I though I might have a go too say that at least I attempted writing, so yeah review and let me no what you think. **

**Song for this chapter: ****Snuff by Slipknot**

* * *

I looked out the frosted window on too the thick carpet of snow, which seemed to give the city of Chicago an eyrie glow in the sluggish hours of the morning.

I sighed as thought back to my past life; the snow reminded me of the winters in my home country during my human life.

I remembered my past life well for what I am; I can recall my days as a human almost down to last detail.

My family's estate was just outside of Konigsberg in Royal Prussia it was the year 1466 and the Second Peace Thorn Treaty had just been signedconcluding the 13 year war between the Prussian confederation and the Teutonic knights…

* * *

"Sophia, Sophia have you finished yet." I impatiently asked my older sister as I skipped into her room in which she was currently studying

"Not yet little Isobel, I have to spent extra time studying today for I have an history exam in a few days mother says if I am to have a husband I must know of our heritage." Sophia explained knowingly

"When will you be finished, you have been in here for such along time." I said disappointed

"Oh little Isobel do not look so down, I'm sure that Maria and Anna will be more than delighted to go out side and play with you."

Maria and Anna were my 13 year old sister's twin sisters and were inseparable; the last thing they would want to do is play with me in the large garden that surrounded the estate. It was a beautiful day and all I wanted to do was play in the sunlit garden with my big sister Sophia who was sixteen at the time and mother was currently putting all her time in to finding Sophia a husband.

I had never wanted a husband back then, for me having a husband meant study and having to go to boring parties.

"But Sophia," I wined "they never want to play outside with me."

"Hush little Isobel there is always tomorrow." She looked at me sternly "anyway I though you had lessons today.'

"Yes Sophia, but they are not till 1 o'clock."

"Isobel, go collect your books and get ready for your lessons."

"Sophia." I wined

"I do not want to hear another word out of you little Isobel, now run along." And with that she turned back to her study.

I turned and walked out of the room dejected, I hated lessons,

everyday tutors would come for everyone of my subjects this included mathematics, literature, science and also dance and music my favourite is Mademoiselle Bette

She taught me about her French language and daily manners. I hope one day I will be fluent in French despite having a slight accent. I had collected my books and placed them on my study table ready to use when the tutors arrived,

I looked at my grandfather clock that stood proudly beside my desk; I saw that I still had an hour till my lessons,

I decided sneak off to the stream that is near the estate, fore it was too hot to be stuck inside on such a lovely day and I couldn't wait for Sophia any longer.

Mother doesn't know that there is a small hole behind a scrub in the large stone wall surrounding the grounds of the estate and it is just big enough for a girl of ten years old to slip through without to much trouble.

The stream was also where the children from the village played, I have a good friend, Roschen, her real name is Elizabeth but she insists we call her Roschen, she also insists that I be called Bella "So you can have a nickname as well." She had told me.

She lives in the village and we play for hours together with the other village children but we must be careful for mother says I am not to befriend the commoners, "Do you know who you are descended from Isobel, Spanish Royalty and we will not converse with dirty commoners, you under stand." she had said

So when ever I have nothing to do and my mother and farther have company,

I sneak through the secret entrance and run down to the stream where I meet Roschen and the other village children.

"Bella, where have you been, I have not seen such you in a long, long time." Roschen exclaimed as she ran towards me,

"Mother has been dreadfully busy and I have not had a moment to spare." I gasped as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug,

"Come you must see the dam we have made," She rushed unwrapping her arms from around me then grabbing my hand she started pulling me down to the streams edge

The dam was hard to miss, nestled between the narrow banks of the stream was a huge pile of mud and sticks swarming with village children who where adding sticks and twigs.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Roschen cried

"Yes, but what is the point of it" I questioned

"It's to dam up this side of stream," she said pointing to the left side of the dam "making it deeper so we can swim in it."

"Swim in it, are you serious?" I questioned

"Yes, all we have to do is wait for the water to dam." Roschen Smiled to herself

"But it's dirty." I said screwing up my face

"Oh Bella," she laughed "it's not dirty, this is where we get are water."

"Pardon." I said horrified

"We wash are clothes here Bella and the village well is connected to the spring under ground, which this stream is connected two." She smiled

"Well I don't know where I get water from." I said puzzled the servants always seemed to bring whenever I needed to wash, and there was always a glass of water waiting for me to drink when I was served supper, I had felt sorry for Roschen back then she was very poor and had none of the extravagant things that I owned but she had a loving family, and I now know that it was Roschen who was to be feeling sorry for me, I was just an ignorant little rich girl who had grown up in a family where hostility was common and lies and deceit were to be expected.

My mother was sick and twisted woman in a marriage she wished not to be in and surrounded by needy children who she left to the servants and countless nannies.

My father the emotionless banker, my sisters Maria and Anna, I though when younger we had fought, were close during my late human years.

"Come on Bella you can help us build the dam." Roschen said climbing onto the pile of mud and sticks, I took a deep breath and climbed onto the seemly unstable dam.

* * *

A timid knock woke me from my memories of the past.

"Enter." I heard the door crack open

"I have more towels if you require some." I turned round to see a small looking girl about fifteen; she looked to be one of the maids that kept this god forsaken Inn.

"Thank you, but no." I said in a wistful tone

"Very well." She all but whispered I turned round to look back out the window as I heard the timid click of the door being shut, 1871 was so different from the time I grew up in. Sighing I stood up and lightly pushed open the window I surveyed the quite street below me happy with what I found or rather hadn't,

I perched on the feeble windowsill mind set on where I was to go next. New Orleans,

The city had always enchanted me, from the time I first set foot in the town during the Spanish rule in the mid 1700's

I remember the exotic smell of the local Gumbo for I stayed with Thornton and Harriet an elderly black couple who lived at the back of the plantation they were slaves on there was a small cluster of about six shacks each with about 6 slaves to each shack…

* * *

I looked up at the unrelenting glare of the sun, walking along the dusty back roads of New Orleans. I knew that I had been on the road for a while now.

I felt it was time I stopped for something to replenish my thirst, I looked back to the red earth that paved the road.

There was a slave settlement nearby on one of the large cotton plantation, I glanced up serving my surroundings, they were empty of prying eyes, and with that confirmed I took off running.

The first sign that I was close where the hum of voices and the sounds of live stock, I slowed my pace, I would have to be cautious I wasn't part of the black slaves tight knit community, there fore a threat, If I passed myself off as a runway slave from Poland I should be able to stay for a day or two at least.

I slowed my run to a walk, the reign of the Prussian kingdom had ended hundreds of years ago and where I had grown up was now Poland and Germany.

Then I saw the cotton plantation in the distance and I saw the slave village near the edge of the plantation. Little black slave children were running around collecting water and there were older men and women working on the fields.

A white man riding around on a horse was watching them, with the accessional threatening shout.

I would wait until dark I could not risk being seen by the unkind white man.

* * *

**So yeah there you go hope I didn't make too much of a fool of my self **


End file.
